Erogenous
by SophitiaSonya
Summary: After hearing a rumor and drinking a few beers, Germany decides to control Italy's behavior by pulling on his long curl. Little does he know that Prussia didn't give him the full story. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon. My first lemon. Don't like, don't read.


Erogenous  
SophitiaSonya

Training was almost at an end as Italy had once again disappointed Germany. Germany wasn't sure if Italy was truly this pathetic or if he worked his hardest to be a smart ass dummkopf just to aggravate him. Germany saw a grim future of himself in a mental hospital before this was over.

However, there were times when Germany could stand Italy and they were best friends. Outside of training, Italy would do the cutest things. Not only would Italy cook for Germany, but he would also side the pasta he made with wurst or make pizza with extra sausage. When Italy was over, he also tried his best to keep Germany's house clean. And in a sort of sweet way, Italy would get his own house really dirty so Germany would have something to do when he came over.

The promise they had made just at the start of WWII held true. Germany and Italy were best friends. Germany has ordered him around, and Italy has disappointed him. Germany has swooped down and saved him (on more than one occasion). And they have never kissed without Germany wanting to.

Italy wasn't sure the last thing was so good. They had shared kisses, but only on the cheek. Germany would give them because he understood how much influence France had on his little brother, and he took it as a greeting, like a handshake or the American "high-five".

But that wasn't how Italy had intended them. The first few times were just a cover up. Italy was trying to do something and he needed something to fall back on when Germany got curious about what the hell he was doing. After those times, Italy had realized just how much Germany's kisses made his heart flutter. He had gotten to the point where he would try to get kisses from Germany every day, just so he could sleep at night. Italy didn't understand quite yet why he craved Germany's surprisingly soft lips on his cheek, but the important thing was that it was nice.

"Italy, you are still the single most pathetic excuse for a country I have ever seen!" Germany yelled as Italy gave up ten minutes before training was over.

"But Germany, I'm tired!" Italy whined.

"If you were out on the battle field, would you nap in the middle of a fight just because you were tired!"

"Yes…"

Germany sighed heavily. "At least get up and go home before you sleep."

"Too tired…" Italy curled up a bit in the grass as a cat came up and snuggled up to him.

Germany watched the smaller country dream of what he thought was pasta. But Italy's dreams wandered to his deeper love. Dreams of his blonde best friend caressing and holding him close.

Germany ended up taking Italy to his house so he could sleep without Romano bothering him. He watched the smaller nation slowly wake from his dreams, opening his eyes, a rare occasion for Germany to see.

"I'm in Germany's house!" Italy said happily, making Germany's lips curl up slightly in a smile. Italy looked over at him. "Oh, hey Germany!"

"Hello Italy," Germany said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"I dreamed about pasta~!" At least pasta was involved…towards the beginning…until Germany dropped in.

"Yes, of course you did."

Italy smiled at the taller man before him. He was surprised Germany watched him, since he usually left him alone. But Italy appreciated his company.

"Hey puppy!" Italy said happily as one of Germany's dogs jumped onto the couch.

"Off the furniture," Germany demanded of the dog, making it jump down and run off. Italy had a look of disappointment.

Germany moved by him in hopes to cheer him up. Italy looked at him and smiled, making Germany smile a bit uncomfortably back. He never knew anyone could make him feel so warm inside. But it still seemed strangely familiar.

"Germany, can I make pasta?" Italy asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Germany said quietly.

"Alright!"

Italy ran to the kitchen, surprising Germany that he remembered where it was. Italy wasn't the brightest and it had been a while since he was here.

"What are you doing here so early?" Prussia came in asking. "You aren't usually here yet, West."

"Italy fell asleep again," Germany responded.

"Austria told me something about Italy today." Germany looked at his older brother, less in curiosity, more in surprise that they were able to hold a conversation without arguing. "He told me that the curl on Italy's head can come in handy. If you pull on it, he'll stop misbehaving. I thought that knowledge would help you."

"…Is that so…I'll have to test that."

"Let me go get you a beer."

Prussia walked out, leaving Germany in confusion. He did not usually act this way. What was he up to?

It wasn't very much longer that Italy was done with his pasta and Germany had his beer. Italy was content and Germany had a buzz.

"Italy, come here for a second," Germany demanded.

"Okay…" Italy said, a bit skeptically.

Slowly, Italy moved from his chair to the couch by Germany. Without a second times pause to think, Germany reached up and grabbed onto the large curl that projected from the left side of Italy's head.

"A-ah," Italy gasped, face immediately turning red. "G-Germany…that's my…"

"Prussia told me this would shut you up when you're being loud," Germany explained. "Turns out he was right." He softly tugged again, making Italy squirm.

Italy panted out soft whines. He was forced to bend over to hide the slowly growing erection in his pants. It had obviously worked because Germany didn't stop. Half of Italy didn't want him to. It felt too good.

"It's nice to know I can now get you to do what I want while we're training," Germany stated, softly pinching the hair and running his fingers down to the end. He then set his hands down, done with the torture.

But Italy didn't want him to be done. "No, Germany!" he whined. "Please don't stop!"

Germany blinked, the look of confusion overriding his look of pride. "W-…What are you talking about?"

"It feels too good…"

"It feels…good…?"

That was when Germany noticed the bulge in Italy's pants. He looked back at Italy's flushed face and a blush grew on his own.

"W-…What is that…?" Germany asked, looking at the curl of hair.

"Romano and Grandpa Rome called it erogenous…" Italy explained.

Germany's face flushed. He wanted Italy as far away from him as possible…but he also wanted to pull him closer. Germany closed his eyes and let his body do what it wanted. He pulled Italy close to him and their lips crashed together in a collision of bliss.

Italy held onto Germany desperately, and Germany held onto him close and gently. The smaller country licked at the other's lips, and the other happily obliged. Their tongues twisted and wrestled in the heated cavern that had once been two separate mouths.

Germany laid Italy back on the couch, pinning him down as he kissed vigorously. Italy soon had to stop for air, but Germany took the opportunity to trail kisses down his jaw and neck.

"G-Germany…" Italy stuttered out.

"Let me take care of you," Germany said, putting a finger to his lips so he couldn't protest.

Italy wouldn't have wanted to anyway. Germany made him feel so good, and the hardness in his pants was just getting worse. Germany said he would take care of it, and he had never lied before.

Italy's shirt was removed and Germany trailed his wet kisses down his chest and back up to one of his pink nipples. The blonde slowly licked around it making his partner squirm under him, and then cry out as he took it into his mouth. As he sucked and scraped on the nub, he slowly reached up and gently pulled on the long curl.

Italy was lost in euphoria, letting out soft moans and whimpers, completely vulnerable to the man hovering over him. After giving the other nipple the same treatment as the first, Germany started trailing kisses down Italy's abdomen. Slowly Germany slid off Italy's pants and boxers. Seeing his partner's member made his own grow uncomfortably hard. But the worst part was the fact that it actually aroused him.

"Germany, that's not fair," Italy complained.

"What isn't?" Germany asked, a little worried about having done something wrong.

"I don't want to be the only one naked."

Curse Italy's blunt attitude. It made Germany's cheeks shine a light pink. "Then why don't you undress me…"

Italy smiled, sitting up and moving closer to Germany. He slowly reached up and started unbuttoning the blonde's military jacket. The anticipation was eating Germany from the inside out. He had never felt so excited in his life.

Italy slid the jacket off of Germany's shoulders and slowly started lifting off his tank top. Germany had broad shoulders and a very toned chest. Sure Italy was nicely muscled too, but Germany's body was amazing.

Germany slid his shirt off the rest of the way as Italy moved down to his pants. With soft nimble fingers, Italy unbuttoned and unzipped them. The relief of tension caused Germany to softly sigh, making his partner smile.

Italy was overjoyed to have Germany so content. The only way Germany usually acted towards him was less than pleased. This moment was very special, and Italy wanted to do all he could to keep Germany happy.

As Germany kicked off his pants, Italy gently slid down the blonde's underwear. Germany's member was thick and hard. Being a pathetic virgin, it made Italy's throat dry in nervousness.

"Are you okay, Italy?" Germany asked, in a tone of voice Italy seldom heard.

"I'm fine," Italy responded quietly.

It was hard to believe Germany would want to act this way. He was probably just choking down his pride to make Italy happy. Germany gently laid Italy back on the couch and presented him his fingers.

Italy took the hint and slowly coated Germany's fingers in his saliva. After a few seconds, Germany pulled his fingers away and softly touched them to Italy's entrance.

The first finger hurt going in, but it took only a few seconds to get used to it, since as it was going in, Germany softly tugged at Italy's curly. Slowly, Germany slid his finger in and out of the redhead beneath him, softly massaging his curly to ease the pain. It had worked since the smaller country had started to release gentle moans and soft whines when the blonde paused.

It wasn't very long before Germany tugged on the curly once more as he slid in a second finger. Italy let out small whimpers since it stung more than the first. Germany continued to massage the curly softly, waiting for Italy to give him a sign to continue.

After a while, Italy's face relaxed and Germany began moving his fingers. Italy's toes curled and he gripped at the couch cushions. Germany's fingers sped up and Italy softly moaned his name. Feeling that he was ready, Germany removed his fingers and wiped them off.

Germany positioned himself at Italy's entrance and the redhead squirmed slightly in both excitement and nervousness. "This will probably hurt a lot at first, Italy…" Germany confessed.

"It'll be okay, Germany," Italy said, looking up at him with love in his orange-tinted brown eyes. "I know it will be worth it."

"Alright…Just tell me if you want to stop."

Germany set the head of his member at Italy's entrance and with only a couple second's pause, quickly shoved it in. The pain jolted through Italy instantly as he sprang to clench onto the stronger man over him. Germany gently held him as small tears filled the smaller man's eyes. Germany began to softly massage the curly on Italy's head, and after a short while, Italy laid back down, signaling Germany to go.

Germany began slowly pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in quickly. Each time opened Italy a little more and increased the pleasure. Italy began releasing soft moans that accompanied Germany's short grunts. It wasn't too long before Germany found Italy's sweet spot.

As it was hit, Italy cried out Germany's name loudly , which made Germany remember they were in the living room…and Prussia was in the house. Germany quickly covered Italy's mouth.

"Quiet down…" Germany said softly, removing his hand. "Do you want Prussia to hear you?"

"S-Sorry Germany…" Italy stuttered out.

"Just try to be quieter."

Germany began moving again and continued hitting Italy's sweet spot. Italy did his best to hold in his cries. He had become increasingly hard and his own member was twitching in excitement.

Germany noticed and released Italy's curly to start stroking his member, matching the tempo he created with his thrusts. Italy moaned loudly and bit his lip trying to be quiet.

"G-Germany…I…I…" Italy tried to choke out, but Germany understood and pounded hard against his sweet spot.

Italy screamed Germany's name and came all over their chests. Germany had no time to yell at him for being load. As Italy came, he clenched Germany's member tightly and the pressure caused Germany to go over the edge as well, loudly moaning Italy's name.

As they finished, Germany laid beside him, pulling out. Italy whined a little but felt better when Germany laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You can no longer use the excuse of being a pathetic virgin…" Germany said with a slight smile.

Italy softly smiled back and quickly planted a kiss on his lips, "That's a good thing."

"West, I have your–" Prussia began, starting to open the door. He quickly paused as he saw the two laying with eachother completely naked. His face twisted in disgust but he just let out a soft sigh and closed the door. Germany was obviously too busy to drink with him any longer.


End file.
